1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for scrolling content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for smoothly scrolling content displayed in a screen according to movement of a pointing location.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advances in communication and semiconductor technologies, the distribution and use of portable terminals has rapidly increased. In particular, modern portable terminals are reaching the mobile convergence phase in addition to conventional telephone functions. For example, modern portable terminals provide various functions such as Television (TV) viewing (e.g., Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), music replay (e.g., Motion Pictures Experts Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), photographing, data communication, Internet connection and Near Field Communication (NFC) functions as well as conventional communication functions. As such, the portable terminal needs to be quickly and conveniently controlled, which has led to the increased use of the touch screen.
The touch screen can sense a touch of a touching means such as a finger and a stylus pen, and can calculate the touched location. For example, when a touch is generated in a capacitance-type touch screen, the capacitance of the touched point is changed. When such a change exceeds a threshold, it is deemed that a touch event has been generated, and the position of generation of the touch event can be produced through an algorithm that produces the position of change of the capacitance.
In the conventional portable terminal, when the user touches a screen using a finger, an error tends to occur between the position calculated by the controller of the portable terminal and the position intended by user. Further, even if another touching means such as a stylus pen is used, an error can occur while rendering or processing the input value according to such a touch.
Therefore, an unintended input value is generated in a touch screen, the value is reflected in the scroll of content being displayed, and a screen trembling occurs.